


Transition

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Series: Transparent [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FTM Tony, Fluff, Heartwarming, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of surgery, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: After coming out a year ago at a gala, Tony is finally able to take the next steps into his transition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExistentialCrisis713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialCrisis713/gifts), [akira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira/gifts).



> Shout out to:  
> \- ExistentialCrisis713 for your more lovely messages  
> \- akira, this is the fic asking you to prom
> 
> Also to all those who have stuck by me I love you all   
> Sorry its taken me so long to do post again, I've been busy and sad and also working on a film but I'm back and here's the first chapter all ready for you 
> 
> Ps these details may not be super accurate, my bf is wayyy ahead of me in transitioning so I'm just sorta basing it on his experience

Tony stared at the ceiling, almost vibrating with nervous energy. All he wanted to do was sleep but he just _couldn't_ and he knew Steve was going to tell him off soon as he fidgeted again which was probably keeping his fiancé awake. 

Tony just wanted morning to hurry up but at the same time he wanted the sun to never rise. 

"Babe, come on," Steve rolled over to face him, his paint stained fingers reaching over to brush his cheek, "You need to sleep or you'll be exhausted in the morning." 

"I know, I just... I can't Steve, I'm..." 

"Excited?" Tony sighed. 

"Scared, I'm scared." Steve propped himself up on his elbow and turned Tony's face to look at him. 

"What's making you scared, my love?" 

"What happens if they say they don't think I'm suitable for treatment?" 

"Babe, they do this 'live life as a man for a year' to see whether it's what you want and honey, you've been living life as a man with me for the past ten years, there's no way they'll say no." 

"I'm just being stupid but I think I just can't believe it's going to happen." 

"Well you best believe it babe, Carol has been telling me how much you come along since you first started therapy with her." Tony laughed and smirked at Steve. 

"What about this patient confidentiality huh?" 

"Oh shush, you know she'd never tell me anything else." 

"I know," Tony rolled over and kissed Steve, "Can you believe that I could be staring on testosterone soon?" 

"I honestly just can't wait, you've blossomed so much since coming out," Steve smiled, "Despite all that shit." Tony nodded. He knew exactly what Steve was talking about. 

It only took a week after his announcement for the whole world to know and Stark Industries crashed, Tony feared he was going to go bankrupt as big investors began talks of pulling out deals. Thankfully, he had Pepper on his team as well as new clients from LGBT communities wanting to be part of SI, then when Tony announced the start of his charity ' _Transparent_ ' which helped people within LGBT+, whether it was giving them shelter in the hostels he built or helping people just like him get treatment, the larger investors suddenly changed their tune as the noticed their profits increase thanks to associating with Tony. 

Stark Industries was once again flourishing and was doing even better than before. 

"I'm just thankful everything worked out." Tony laced his fingers with Steve. 

"I knew they would, you amazing man," Steve pressed kisses all over Tony's face, "You're a genius, I knew you'd come on top." 

"You say the sweetest things." 

"It's all true, I promise you," Steve smiled wider, "Tomorrow will be brilliant news and in a year we'll be married and everything will be perfect."

"I love you." Steve kissed Tony, using his free hand to wiggle underneath his boyfriend and pull him close as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before pulling back, making Tony whine. 

"I love you too, now sleep." Steve kissed his forehead. 

"I'll try." Tony said, moving to rest his head on Steve's chest, Steve pulled up the covers and held Tony close. 

"Goodnight." 

"Night." Tony kissed Steve's chest and shut his eyes, the butterflies finally settling down so he could sleep. 

 

-

 

"So, how are you feeling Tony?" Carol asked, a warm smile on her face. 

"I'm feeling great, yeah, nervous probably but yeah," Tony barely met her eye, fiddling with the hem on his shirt and cursing himself for messing up his sentences so badly. God, he wished Steve was in the room with him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Tony shrugged, "It's okay, you can tell me."

"The papers keep referring to me as... She, I just hope it hasn't an impact on this session."

"This has nothing at all to do with the press, just about your progress which has been phenomenal." 

"Really?" 

"Yes Tony, I mean it," Her smile grew, "I'm going to refer you to Wanda at the clinic and she'll take over, however I would like to continue seeing you if that's something you would want to agree on?" 

"What?" 

"Is Tuesday a good day for you?" 

"Wait... _What_?" Tony asked again, staring at Carol, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, the press have nothing to do with your treatment and if Tuesday is a good day for you, I'm going to refer you to Wanda where she'll take over and continue your treatment."

"As in... Hormone therapy?"

"Yes, that is what you want isn't it?" Tony smiled, he could feel the tears in his eyes. 

"Yes, oh my god... I mean... Yeah, this is amazing." 

"Ever since your first session I could tell this is who you really are, it's definitely time to further this progress." 

"Thank you," Tony wiped his eyes, he /really/ wished Steve was in the room with him, "Thank you so much." 

"Hey, this is all you, I just have the power to sign the go-ahead box," They both laughed and Tony felt a little stupid for feeling so nervous, "Here is your referral, take this to the front desk so they can make further arrangements, and I really do hope to see you again." 

"Same time next week?" Tony asked with a smile, taking the slip of paper that held the key to his future. Carol laughed. 

"Same time next week, yeah." Tony stood up and so did Carol, they both went to shake hands and Tony pulled her in for a brief hug. 

"Thank you." 

"Good luck, you deserve this." she rubbed his back before pulling away. Tony gave a nod and a smile before walking out of her office. 

Steve was pacing slowly by the door and Tony couldn't help but start crying as soon as he saw his fiancé. 

"Babe?" he came closer to him, "What is it?" 

"Tuesday," he wiped his eyes and handed Steve him his referral sheet, "Remind me to get Pepper to clear my day." 

"Oh my god," Steve whispered as he read the slip, "You start treatment on Tuesday?" Steve looked up at Tony and smiled widely, pulling him into a hug, "This is so amazing." 

"I can't barely believe it," Tony said, "One step closer to being a man." 

"Babe, you're already a man, you're _my_  man," Steve kissed the top of his head, "This is just a helping hand." 

"God, I love you, every time I think I can't love you any more you just go and prove me wrong." 

"You dork, I love you too," Steve pulled back and laced his fingers through Tony's, "Come on, let's go get this appointment booked." Tony leaned up and kissed Steve softly. 

"Lead the way then." Steve just laughed and dragged Tony down the hall; referral sheet grasped tightly in his fingers. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Wanda and continue with this transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!! I wanted to gift this chapter to you all for Christmas but I just couldn't seem to get it right but ah, it's new years and why not give it now

Tony couldn't help but drag Steve out of the house and towards his car; stumbling a few times causing Steve to laugh. 

"Babe, calm down," Steve said as he managed to wrap his arms around Tony's waist and turn him around to face him, "We'll be there on time." 

"But what happens if there's traffic?" Tony said, eyes wide with concern. Steve smiled at him and kissed his nose. 

"I promise you I will get you there on time, you're not missing this." 

"I think I'm just scared if I don't get there now it'll all turn out to be a sick joke, that it's all a big dream and I'll wake up and still be Ann..." Steve cut him off with a kiss. 

"It's not a dream, this is happening and you've always been Tony," Steve said, "I'm not letting you use your deadname against yourself." 

"You're so sweet." 

"I just love you okay? I love you so much and I'm so excited for you, I feel honoured that you want me to be by your side as you actually start the first step into your transition and I'm going to make sure you get there on time and that you don't leave that doctors office until you've had your first shot of testosterone." Tony felt his eyes water, he swears Steve was put on this earth to say sweet things until he was reduced to tears. 

"I just can't believe it's actually happening, you should have seen my Instagram this morning, the amount of excited comments I got is unbelievable," Tony played with the buttons on Steve's shirt, "I never thought I'd touch this many peoples lives when I came out, granted the papers don't understand it but younger generations do." 

"Tones, you're a very influential character so of course you'll touch people," Steve said, "You are one of the most famous and fantastic people in the world and sometimes I think you forget that; You've transformed the company, your _Transparent_ charity has helped so many LGBT kids and adults out there who need it... You've changed my life for the better, if you had told me fifteen years ago I would be marrying a _Stark_  as well as being actually _successful_ within art I would have laughed, I would have doubted it... But look at us, look at _you._ "

"You big sap," Tony felt his stomach twist with just how much he actually loved Steve, "I fear I under appreciate you babe, you deserve the whole world, Jesus Christ, how about a weekend away? We're both free right, have I taken you to Italy yet?" Steve laughed and Tony smiled wider at the sound.

"You know I don't need these trips or gifts... But I don't think we've been to Italy."

"Brilliant, we'll go get this done and I'll get everything set up to go." Steve shook his head and kissed his cheek. 

"Just get in the car, we can talk about Italy during the drive." Tony nodded and pressed a kiss on Steve's lips before ducking out of his grip and getting into the car to eagerly wait for Steve to get in too. 

 

 

"How have you been Mr Stark?" Wanda asked as she lead both Tony and Steve into her room. 

"Please, call me Tony," Tony said, smiling widely, "I'm doing great, trying to convince myself this is all real." 

"Well I can assure you this is all real," She said with a smile, "If you'd like to take a seat up on the bed and we can get started." Tony nodded and did as she said, Steve following to stand beside him; holding his hand, "I guess you've talked to Carol about what's going to happen today?" Wanda asked as she sat at her desk. 

"Yeah, we spoke about this during our sessions so that I knew what I was getting into." 

"Well it's good that you've had the conversations already, what's going to happen today is I'll administer your first shot of testosterone, it'll be a low dosage and you'll have to come back every four weeks but eventually the dosage will be increased and the time between shots will be longer," Wanda explained, "You'll begin to notice more physical changes in about a years time but as you know the transition is a steady process." 

"I'm just excited that I'm actually getting to do this."

"I'm just about as excited as you are, Tones." Steve said with a squeeze of his hand. 

"Ah yes, Mr Rogers..." 

"Please call me Steve." 

"Okay, Steve, it's really good that you're here supporting Tony this way, it's sad to see how many people I treat have to go through this alone." 

"I'd never let Tony go through all this alone, he's going to be my husband this time next year and I'm pretty sure those vows say that we stick together no matter what," Tony felt his heart skip beats again, Steve will be the _death_  of him, "I guess I just want to stick them." 

"Oh my, you have a keeper there Tony." Wanda said, a little bit of an awestruck look on her face which probably, Tony thought, mimics his own on just a slightly lesser scale. 

"I most definitely have." Tony said, leaning against Steve. 

"You two are so lovely," Wanda said with a smile before turning to look at her computer and clicking her mouse a few times. The printer in the corner made a noise and she wheeled herself over in the office chair to reclaim her printing before wheeling herself back over to her desk, "I just need to get your signatures on these papers and while you do that, I'll go get the testosterone shot." 

"Yeah, no problem." Tony said, she signed a couple of pages herself and then handed them and a pen to Tony. Wanda pointed to where she needed his signature and left the room. 

Tony looked at the forms in his hands, his pen shaking slightly just above the signature line. 

"You okay babe?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah, I can't believe that this is officially happening... All they need is a signature and we can continue." 

"I know, it's such a huge milestone and you've been waiting long enough so don't waste any more time and just sign." Steve kissed the side of his head and Tony nodded; he signed his name and couldn't stop staring at the forms. He'd done it, it was official. 

"Okay Tony, time to take off those pants," Wanda said as she entered the room again, "Let's give you your first dose." 

 

 

Later that night, when both Steve and Tony were laying in the hotel bed in Rome, Steve pulled Tony to him and grabbed his phone to take a selfie together. 

"What's that for?" Tony asked, "I wasn't ready."

"Shut up, you're always ready Mr-I-look-amazing-in-every-photo-ever," Steve said with a laugh, "It's to mark month one." 

"Are... Are you making a picture diary?" 

"Yes, then we can look back on this transformation and feel proud of how far you've come." 

"I'm so in love with you," Tony said rolling on top of Steve, "One hundred percent, utterly, in love with you." 

"I love you too," Steve held Tony's hand and brought his ring finger to his lips, "My soon-to-be-husband." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk with wanda leads to a trip to see another doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof it's been a while, this chapter is only short, sorry i thought it was longer  
> Also, i tried so hard to get it done for the 19th of jan so i could celebrate my 21st with you guys but whoops oh well  
> a few new characters added in this chapter.... enjoy  
> i'll try to make sure the next chapter is up quicker

"Are you okay Tony?" Wanda asked as Tony lingered a little after his shot.   
"Do you have time to discuss something?" Wanda checked her watch.  
"Yeah, of course I do," She said with a smile, "Why don't you sit down and we can talk." she sat down in her chair and pulled one out for Tony.  
"I've been thinking about... About..." Tony sat down, his leg jiggled restlessly, "About top surgery, I've been talking to Carol and I've realised that I want to be completely flat chested when I get married."   
"So you want to know how to go through with it?"   
"Yeah, she told me that I was better off asking you, I haven't told Steve yet just because I wanted more information before I talked it through with him."   
"I'm not a surgeon so I can't give you all the details but I can get you a referral with a friend of mine who deals with this sorta stuff," Wanda said, moving over to her computer, "He's an incredible surgeon and I'm sure he can explain everything you need to know."   
"Thank you, it's just being here every month I realise it's a month closer to the big day and I'd really love to not have to wear a binder under my suit."  
"I totally understand Tony, so..." she clicked her mouse a few times before turning to look at Tony, "Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"   
"Yeah, probably."   
"Brilliant, Doctor Strange said he's available for a consultation at three tomorrow evening if that's okay with you?" Tony opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before answering.   
"So soon?"   
"If it's not a good time, I can ask him for other dates he's free?"   
"No, it's not that it's just..." Tony shrugged, "Thought I'd have to wait a little longer, when I had a little Google I thought I had to choose where to go or something."   
"Well, if you would prefer to go elsewhere then that it completely fine, I can still do a referral and if you don't like Doctor Strange then feel free to say so, it's just I think you've waited long enough Tony, it's hard enough that you're scrutinised every day because of your social status and your gender identity, it must be so difficult having to be under that limelight every day and having everyone question you," Wanda finished typing in her computer before turning to face Tony again, "Let's just say I want to make this a little easier on you if I can, I have several other patients coming in for hormone treatments and it's all been possible because of you and your _Transparent_  charity."   
"Really?"   
"Yes, really, these people wouldn't have this chance without you and it's time you got something back alongside it, their happiness makes me happy so thank you Tony." Tony felt shocked, he was speechless. He knew he was helping people when he first set up his charity but knowing there were people being able to go through the same treatment he was because of _him_  was something amazing.   
"I... Uh... Thank you." Tony really didn't know what to say but Wanda just smiled widely.   
"Nope, there's no need to thank me, I'm just doing my job," she wheeled herself to her printer and back again, "Here you go, Three o'clock tomorrow, here's his address and number, any changes just give him a call."   
"Yeah, sure, will do." Tony felt in a daze as she handed him the print off, if Steve was with him he'd tell him this is another step closer. He smiled at that.

 

The hospital that Doctor Strange worked at was huge and modern, Tony stood at the entrance just watching people come in and out. He had fifteen minutes until his appointment but he felt nervous to go in; he hadn't told anyone he was going, Steve had too many deadlines, both personal and SI ones, and Tony really didn't want to distract him because he _knew_  Steve would want to put him first which was definitely sweet but not needed.   
Tony could do this.   
He looked at the doors for the hospital and took a deep breath before walking in. The inside was just as intimidating, everything was so crisp and clean and Tony felt a little bit out of place. He should have worn a suit but he felt too recognisable and the last thing he wanted right now was the press spotting him and asking too many questions; he was happy to talk about his transition, he just wanted privacy too.  
He made his way up to the front desk, he didn't even want to attempt to navigate his way around here without asking for help.   
"Uh... Hi?" Tony winced at how pathetic his voice sounded, he was _Tony_ _Stark_  for goodness sake, he shouldn't be so nervous talking to a receptionist.   
"Hi there, how can I help you today?" Tony relaxed, the receptionist was bubbly and lovely and he was already feeling a little calmer.  
"I have an appointment with Doctor Strange... that is his name right? It's not some nickname that Wanda gave me?" The woman just laughed and shook her head.  
"No, Strange is his last name and his office is on the third floor, if you go up and sit in the waiting room on your left I'll let him know you're here Mr Stark."  
"Thank you...?"  
"Emri, my name is EMri." she smiled and Tony couldn't stop himself from smiling back.  
"Emri, that's a really gorgeous name, unique," Tony said, she blushed, "Thank you for your help."  
"no problem,hope everything goes well."  
"me too." they both had a laugh before Tony walked away from the reception desk and headed towards the elevator and pressed for the third floor,

His leg bounced nervously as he waited for Doctor Strange to call his name, it had only been five minutes and he _was_  early but Tony was so nervous that every minute felt like an hour. The door leading out to the hallway where the offices are opened and a tall man step through.  
"Mr Stark?" he spoke with a smooth voice and Tony felt a little intimidated but Wanda recommended him so he must be good, he trusted her.  
"Hi, yeah," Tony got up and walked towards the doctor and felt even smaller next to his size, "Uh... here?" the guys lip twitched in a small smile, they both walked down the hall and he stopped in front of his office, holding the door open for Tony.  
"Come through," he said, "Take a seat and we can get started." Tony pulled his hoodie over his hands has he sat down, his eyes not leaving the doctor as he sat at the desk in front of him, "So, Mr Stark..."  
"Please, just Tony is fine, there's only so many times you can hear your last name before you begin to hate it." Tony said with a small, nervous laugh.  
"Okay Tony, you seem worried to be here."  
"Uh... I guess I am."   
"How come?" Tony shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, I think I'm still shocked when I take more steps further in my transition, my therapist says something about feeling undeserving after years of abuse but I don't know and now I'm rambling and I don't know what I told you that," Tony looked away, "I'm so sorry."  
"No need to apologise, it can be overwhelming and I believe your therapist is on the right track with how you're feeling," Doctor Strange put his hands together, the tiny smile was back, "But I've seen you in the news and I've seen what you've done for so many people and you are deserving of this."  
"I... uh..." Tony didn't know what to say, he always felt funny when people tell him things like that; it reminds him so much of Steve.  
"But, we're not here to discuss that, Doctor Maximoff told you want to talk about top surgery." Tony looked back at him.  
"Yeah, I don't really know how to go about it or how long things take and healing wise and I'd really like to be flat chested for my wedding, I don't want to postpone but I'm sure Steve would agree to it because he knows how long I've waited for it." Tony explained.  
"Ah yes, the wedding of the century they're calling it, aren't they?"  
"Not a name I came up with."  
"No, of course not... where is the fiance? Very rarely to see you apart in public."  
"He... he doesn't know I'm here."  
"So this is all a surprise?"  
"Yeah, more of an insurance policy because I'm only willing to postpone my wedding by so much and if I can't have my surgery before that time then I'll suck it up and get married but I know he'd tell me to wait... I just want to clear some things up before anything happened."  
"Understandable, the wedding it next year right?"  
"Yeah, next summer."  
"That's still a good ten months away roughly, my schedule is pretty full at the moment," Tony felt his stomach sink, "But, I think I have a couple of open spaces in four months and again about three months after that, the surgery takes about six weeks to heal but we can go through the details later, for now I'll answer all questions you have and help you decide what it is you want to do." Tony felt some of his stress melt away as he smiled up at the Doctor.  
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it, so... where shall we start?"

 

  
Steve was laid on the sofa when Tony came home, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, a sleepy smile on his face as he looked up at Tony. Tony couldn't help but go over to Steve and press a kiss against his lips.  
"Well, hello to you to Mr, what's got you so affectionate?" Steve said, holding onto the front of Tony's hoodie.  
"You, you're honestly adorable when you're tired." Steve scoffed.  
"Says you, you're the embodiment of sleepy kitten when you haven't slept," Steve leaned up and kissed him again, "Where have you been? Missed you today."  
"There's something I need to tell you," Tony looked away from Steve, staring at the hands that were holding the fabric of his hoodie, "I went for a meeting with a surgeon Wanda recommended."  
"Oh... why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because you're so busy and..."  
"Babe, look at me," Tony did as he was asked, "I always have time for you."  
"I know, but you also had a lot of work to do and I was refusing to make you behind on your commissions again, you've worked so hard to get where you are and I'm not ruining it for you," Steve opened is mouth to argue, "No, that is not up for debate, I love you and it's already done."  
"Okay, so... what was it you want to talk about?"  
"Top surgery... I had so many questions I needed answers for because... because I want to be flat chested for our wedding."  
"Oh Tones..." Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, Steve let go of him to take the paper, "What's this?"  
"Open it." Steve did and read what it said. His eyes widened.  
"You... it's happening in four months?" Steve looked at him "You got an appointment?" Tony smiled widely and nodded.  
"Doctor Strange was so helpful, he answered everything clearly... I don't even feel scared thinking about it anymore."  
"Maybe you can tell me what he said afterwards."  
"Afterwards?" Steve didn't answer, choosing to instead pull Tony over the back of the sofa ans straight into his lap, "Oh... _afterwards_."  
"Yeah." Steve didn't say anything else before pressing his lips tightly against Tony's, holding him closely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a heart to heart with Sam and Bucky while Tony gets something off his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof so this chapter is a lot shorter than i thought it was going to be so i'm big sorry for that but hey, at least its an update right?

Steve couldn't stop checking his watch, it had only been three minutes since he last checked but he just wanted it to be three o'clock already so he could go pick up his boyfriend. He continued to pace the length of Bucky's sitting room.   
"Dude. Chill out, you're causing a draft." Bucky said from where he was laying on the sofa, staring up at Steve.   
"I can't, I just can't stop thinking about Tony." Steve admitted, checking his watch.   
"He'll be fine, don't worry about it," Bucky sat up, "Come sit next to me."   
"I know," Steve stopped pacing and sat down beside his best friend, "I just... I don't know, I'm scared and excited and I just want to be there with him."   
"I get it man, but unless you're a secret surgeon there's no point in you being there," Bucky said, "Strange said he'd be ready by three so we'll go at three, okay?"   
"Yeah, I know," Steve sighed, "I'm just so excited for him, he's been waiting for this for so long."   
"Hey, he is my son, so of course I know."   
" _Our_  son," Sam scoffed as he walked into the sitting room, carrying a tray of coffee, "Sometimes I think you forget that we /both/ adopted Tones."   
"I got to him first."   
"I don't think so," Sam said, sitting on the other sofa, coffee in hand, "I met him first, I adopted him first."   
"We were both there when Steve met him!" Bucky counteracted.   
"Yeah, but I spotted him first."   
"Maybe you should hurry up and marry me then we can both have equal rights."   
"Marry you? I'm fine thanks, I know you'd pull some dirty trick and try to take my son away from me."   
" _Our_  son."   
" _My_  fiancé," Steve interrupted, picking up his coffee, "Who is also, like, twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight, which makes him an adult." Steve moved backwards slightly as the glares Bucky and Sam were using on each other were directed at him.   
"So what?" they both said, Steve was getting a little concerned.   
"He's an adult, with his own company, about to get married... I don't think it really matters who adopted him first..."  
"He will always need us, his parents." Sam said.  
"Okay, wow calm down," Steve said with a nervous chuckle, "I was just saying."  
"Well refrain yourself next time young man, you're our son-in-law which means we can ground you." Bucky said, picking up his coffee and sitting back with a smirk.  
"Uh... Bucks... I don't think it works like that."  
"Oh, it does." Steve shook his head.  
"Okay, yeah sure thing," he had a mouthful of his coffee before realising something, "Both of you were my friends first so why is Tones now the favourite?"  
"He just is, you can't question a father's love for his son." Bucky said, using his foot to jab Steve in the side.  
"Ow! What is wrong with you today?"  
"I'm just trying to get you to stop looking at your watch before I smash it."  
"You wouldn't dare, it was a gift from Tony's mother," Steve said, glancing at it quickly to see that it was now quarter-to-two, "And you'd break both your son-in-laws and your own son's heart in doing so."  
"Okay, shut up, you know I didn't mean it," Bucky said, "I just want you to calm down, he's only been gone a couple of hours and you need to relax so you're all chilled out when we go to pick him up."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologise man," Sam said, "You're bound to be worried, your boyfriend is having surgery and you can't be there to hold his hand and that must be weird since you're always there to hold his hand through everything, but just remember he's been waiting for this for years and now it's finally happening and he's..."  
"One step closer to being exactly who he wants to be, I know," Steve smiled softly as he looked at his coffee cup, "He just desperately wanted to be flat chested for our wedding and it's happening and in six months we'll be married and I still can't believe it... I was always worried we'd break up when we first got together." Both Bucky and Sam gasped.  
"And why would you think that? You two were madly in love before you both even started saying 'I love you'." Bucky said.  
"Yeah, I know but I was just some poor nobody who grew up in a sketchy area of Brooklyn, not really someone as influential as a Stark would date," Steve traced the rim of his mug with his finger, "I'm not going to lie, I really did think he was calling it off with me when I walked in on him crying to Pepper about having to talk to me, thought maybe his dad found out and said it was unacceptable for our social classes to be together because that's the type of man he was... instead he came out to me and I started feeling a little better like, he wouldn't just tell me that if he thought of splitting up any time soon."  
"And look at you now, ten years later and you're getting _married_." Sam cooed, batting his eyelashes at Steve who just laughed.  
"I know, mad really, but he really is amazing..." Steve checked his watch, "And he'll be ready in half an hour so we should probably get going since I want to be there when he's ready to leave and I think it's best to set off now just in case there's traffic."  
"Okay, yeah we'll go." Bucky said, downing the rest of his coffee, putting the cup back on the tray and stood up, "Coming Sam?"  
"Yeah, of course," he stood up and smiled over at Steve, "Come on then lover-boy, lets go get your fiancé."

  
Steve couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he saw Tony sat on the bed, he looked completely spaced out which was probably from the anesthetic and he couldn't stop hoovering his hands over his bare chest. Doctor Strange was stood near him, a small smile on his face as he watched Tony's awed reaction; Steve knocked softly on the door so he didn't spook his dazed boyfriend.  
"Steve?" Tony said, turning his head to look at the doorway and smiling widely when he noticed him, "Look, they're gone."   
"Yeah baby, they are," he said, walking over to Tony to press a kiss to his temple, "You look amazing," he turned to look at Doctor Strange, "Thank you."  
"Just doing my job, I guess it will be you taking care of Tony during the healing process?" Steve nodded, "He'll need to empty the drains periodically throughout the day for up to a week, he can shower after twenty-four hours but make sure his back faces the shower, I'll like to see him again in a couple of day to just check on him but I have both of your numbers so I'll call you to arrange something but in the meantime just keep an eye on him and try to get him to take things easy for two weeks at least, it takes about six or so to heal and he won't need to return to remove any stitches as I use an absorbable subcuticular suture which is naturally absorbed and it does not require removal, any other questions please do not hesitate to call me."  
"Yeah, of course, I can do all that and I'll keep an eye on him."  
"Excellent, the pain should be moderate but I have given him a prescription for some painkillers and I recommend him wearing a medical-grade compression binder for three to six weeks as this helps with minimising bruising and swelling and holds the surgical area firmly in place, supporting the intended chest contour, ace bandages work just as well and are cheaper but..."  
"But of course the price doesn't matter," Tony said waving him off, "I'll get one Doc, yeah."  
"I have told all this to him prior to the surgery and once again when he woke up but as you can see, he's still a little out of it, I have sent an email to him with the instructions I have given you both and like I said, please feel free to call."  
"Thank you," Steve moved away and offered his hand to Doctor Strange to shake, which he did, "You've done a fantastic job."  
"All in a days work, now I'll let you get him sorted and I'll leave his prescription at the front desk so you can collect it when you sign him out." Steve nodded and watched as the Doctor left the room before turning back to Tony.  
"You ready to go home babe?" Tony looked up at him.  
"I'm ready to go wherever with you."  
"You dork, come on, let's get you dressed because Sam and Bucky are waiting in the car for us." he said, reaching for the soft button up of Steve's which Tony had decided to wear that day and helped him into it: pressing a kiss to his lips once he fastened it up.  
Steve took Tony's hand and guided him out of the room and to the front desk where they signed Tony out and picked up the prescription for his painkillers before leading him out of the hospital to where Sam and Bucky were parked. Both of them were leaning against the car, waiting for them.  
"Hey Tones, how you feeling?" Sam asked, clearly stealing the words from Bucky's mouth as he scowled at him.  
"Like a weight has been lifted from my chest," He said, the dopey smile on his face, "I feel tired and amazing."  
"I'm glad kiddo, you look pretty amazing for someone who only came out of surgery half an hour ago." Bucky said.  
"Thank you," he yawned slightly, "I'd like to go home now, is that okay?"  
"Of course it is, that's why we're here," Bucky ruffled his hair, a gesture he never got to do much without Tony complaining, "Get in the car and we'll get you home."  
"Thank you."  
"Hey, you're our kid, we're more than happy to help." Sam said, walking over to the drivers side and getting in. Steve helped Tony get fastened in and comfy before talking again.  
"So, when are you two going to get married so I no longer have to be illegitimate child?"


	5. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stood on the balcony of his room in the Bahamas, it felt like such a long time ago since he was last here with his friends and family and so much had changed. He was now four months post op and in two months he'll be walking down the aisle to marry the man of his dreams; he really couldn't be happier.  
> "What are you thinking about?" Steve asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! the last chapter for this story  
> I've been working it out, I'm only going to write about eleven parts to this series and this is part five (Mother Nature counts as six) which means there's only five more parts left... three of them have already been started and the next part is one of them, so watch this space for a new update  
> enjoy <3

Tony stood on the balcony of his room in the Bahamas, it felt like such a long time ago since he was last here with his friends and family and so much had changed. He was now four months post op and in two months he'll be walking down the aisle to marry the man of his dreams; he really couldn't be happier.  
"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
"Nothing in particular, just about how happy I am," Tony rested his hands on top of Steve's and leaned back into him, "Never thought I'd see this day."  
"You look happier," Steve kissed his cheek, "You look pretty radiant actually." Tony smiled.  
"Am I practically glowing?" Steve laughed, "I'm not pregnant, just so you know."  
"I know babe, but we do have your eggs stored if we ever decide on kids, we have that option," Steve said, "Obviously with a surrogate of course."  
"That is one option... Or... Or maybe we could try adoption first?"  
"Really?"  
"I'm not sure if I'm quite ready for biological kids, I know that sounds awful but after my dad and with my genetics and... And..."  
"Hey, don't stress over that yet, let's get married and then we can talk about kids, yeah?" Tony nodded.  
"Yeah, okay... That sounds like a plan." Steve squeezed him a little tighter in a hug.  
"But in my opinion, you'd make a fantastic father."  
"You too babe," Tony turned in Steve's grip and wrapped his arms around his neck, "In two months we'll be starting the rest of our lives together, we have a whole future to plan and I'm so lucky that you're the man I get to do that with."  
"Me too, and I can't wait." Steve pulled Tony closer and kissed him deeply, Tony kissed back trying to put in all the emotion and compassion into it just to show Steve how he really felt; although, he doubt he could ever fully show him no matter how much he tried.  
"Hello boys," the pair broke away and Tony groaned as he looked at Pepper, leaning against the balcony entrance.  
"Peps, come on," Tony whined, "We're in the middle of something."  
"Yeah, something that you can continue later," She said, "Everyone is waiting on the beach, Thor said the food is ready but we're not allowed to eat until you two come down... Clint is getting angsty and Tasha can only hold him off for so long but Sam and Bucky are about to snap at each other and poor Bruce is in-between them."  
"Oh... yeah, we better go save those man children, Jarvis will be ready to send them off to bed and I wouldn't doubt if by the time we get down there Sarah and Anna will have scolded them," Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek and untangled his hands from around his waist and linked their fingers together, "If we're thinking of kids we best go get all the practice we can get with those three."  
"Wait... kids?" Pepper said with a smile, "You're planning kids?"  
"Well," Steve looked at her, sheepish looking on his face, "It's an idea that's been brought up but we're going to get married first then talk about it all."  
"Understandable, but I'm happy for you both."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it, you can repay me by getting onto that beach now." Tony laughed and kissed her cheek as he dragged Steve out of the room; Pepper just laughed and walked behind them.

"Finally!" Clint groaned, "We've been waiting for _ages_."  
"Clint, babe, calm down," Nat smiled fondly at him, "You're such an idiot."  
"A hungry idiot." Clint muttered under his breath.  
"Yeah, well you can eat now," Steve said, shooing him away, "So all three of you can shut up." he glanced at Sam and Bucky who just smiled innocently with a wide eyed Bruce between them before the three man children ran off to Thor at the BBQ.  
"You okay Bruce?" Tony asked.  
"I am now, at one point I couldn't tell if they were going to punch each other or kiss each other," Bruce pulled a face, "It was a bit terrifying if I'm honest."  
"I'd say they get better," Nat said, "But I'd be lying." Tony and Steve sat at the table, the sand soft and warm under their feet.  
"How are you finding the place Sarah?" Tony asked, looking over at his boyfriends mom who sat besides them both, skin glowing with the beginning of a new tan.  
"It's amazing Tony, honestly never been anywhere like this in my life."  
"That's because you've never left New York mom." Steve said.  
"Well, yes but I've been to some nice places but this is breathtaking, almost can't believe it's all Tony's." she said, looking out at the ocean.  
"Ours, it's not just mine," Tony said, "It's under mine and Steve's name but it's not just limited to us, whenever you need a break and want to come back out, even if it's just a weekend, you let me know and I'll set it up for you," He smiled, "Goes for everyone."  
"You know... I've always thought about having a beach wedding." Natasha said, everyone's eyes focusing on her, "What?"  
"Has Mr Barton proposed to you, Miss Romanov?" Jarvis asked.  
"Oh no, he definitely hasn't done that and we've never really spoken about marriage before... Just a small dream I had when I was younger."  
"Well, if Clint, or yourself, pops the question and you're looking for a beach to wed on you always have this one."  
"I appreciate that Tony, thank you."  
"What are we talking about?" Clint asked, coming to sit back next to Nat with a full plate of food.  
"Just weddings and stuff." Tony said, winking at Nat who just laughed and winked back.  
"Oh man, yeah, that's so close." Clint said, excitement in his eyes and Tony saw the way he glanced at Nat; all that excitement wasn't just about his wedding to Steve.  
"Yeah, and keep eating the way you do and you won't fit into your suit." Bucky said, high fiving Sam as they both sat down. Clint glared over at them both, opening his mouth to say something before Thor cut in.  
"Speak for yourselves, I can see you both just helped yourselves to food instead of bringing the plates to the table and helping me, none of you will fit into your suits."  
"Here, let me help." Steve said, getting up and taking some of the plates from Thor.  
"Thank you Steve, your help is greatly appreciated."  
"At least you'll still fit into your suit babe." Tony said, putting his hand on Steve's lower back.  
"Of course, gotta look good for my big day, can't have my groom being disappointed." Tony scoffed.  
"As if I could ever be disappointed with you." Steve smiled and leant down to kiss Tony.  
"I'm glad." he said before following Thor back to the BBQ to fetch the rest of the food for their mismatched family.

The sun was still beating down as everyone relaxed on the sand, the food long since gone. It was relatively quite, just the soft voices of Pepper in conversation with Sarah, the stifled giggles from Clint as he joked with Nat and the sound of the ocean in the distant. Tony hadn't felt so chilled out in a long time as he leaned back into Steve's chest, his arms wrapped around his waist; everything felt so peaceful and perfect right now.  
"Ain't it warm?" Sam said, and _ah, there's the peacefulness gone_ , "And yes I know we're in a hot country," he shot a look at Bucky as he pulled his shirt over his head, "So, don't be making no smart ass comments Mr Barnes."  
"As if I would." Bucky said, rolling his eyes.  
"Indeed you would have, James, if Sam had not beaten you to it," Jarvis said from where he was sat on a deck chair beside his wife, "It's just in your nature."  
"Yeah, well..." Tony could almost hear the cogs turning inside Buck's head as he tried to come up with a better come back to Jarvis's statement, "Whatever." Tony couldn't help laughing, nobody could ever talk back to Jarvis.  
"What's so funny, punk?"  
"You reminded me of me, I've given Jarvis that response so many times because you can never get one up on him." Tony said.  
"Excuse me, speak for yourself," Anna said, "In our house, it's Edwin giving me the 'whatever'."  
"Don't ruin my reputation please my dear," Jarvis sighed, "Can't have these youth thinking they can get the upper hand on me."  
"Come on Jar, I've been getting the upper hand on you since I was like four." Rhodey said.  
"That's just what you thought Rhodes, I had you wrapped around my little finger growing up," The older man said, "Not much has changed."  
"Hey, wait a minute... no... but?"  
"Oh Honey-bear, just give up while you're ahead, you can't out-best Jarvis... he's right." Tony said.  
"Yeah... whatever." Tony laughed again and Steve hugged him a little tighter.  
"I agree with Sam," Clint said, everyone turned to look at him, eyebrow raised, "He said it was hot... that's how the conversation started?"  
"At least someone was listening to me, even if it was bird boy." Sam stood up.  
"Hey! Rude!"  
"What are you doing?" Bucky asked as Sam stretched.  
"I'm going for a swim, I'm sat here feeling sweaty when i could just go into the mass of water located like five metres away from us."  
"He's got a point," Bruce said, standing up and removing his shirt, "Would feel a lot better."  
"I'll join you." Thor stood beside Bruce, his shirt was already off but Tony didn't blame him; he was carved like a god, it would be a crime against humanity to stay covered up.  
"Who else is coming? Girls?" Sam asked, Pepper shook her head.  
"I'm in the middle of a conversation, also if I wanted to be splashed around I'd go to a public pool more often."  
"Suit yourself, Nat?"  
"Maybe later," She looked at Clints disheartened face, "Hey babe, you go, I'll come down in a minute."  
"But..." Clint pulled his best puppy dog face and Tony guessed Nat was still feeling loved up from the wedding talk because she gave in, which so rarely happens that even clint looked shocked when she stood up and stripped to her bikini.  
"I expect a piggyback ride." Clint scrabbled to his feet and removed his shirt.  
"Only the best for you, my love." He said as he crouched down, Nat laughed as she climbed on and Clint took off running towards the ocean.  
"Come on boys!" She shouted, throwing a look at Steve and Tony; everyone ese began chasing after them and Steve kissed Tony's head.  
"Want to join them?" Tony shrugged.  
"Sure, why not." They both stood up and Steve tool off his shirt, leaving it on the towles they were sat on, "Gosh, if we weren't in front of our parentals right now I would be saying so much about you being shirtless." he said, running his fingers down his boyfriends abs."  
"Thank you babe," he kissed Tony's forehead, "What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"It's not like before, you can take your shirt off too... if you feel comfortable."  
"Oh... yeah... I..." Tony played sith the hem of his own shirt, for so long he's always kept it on when all his male friends would go shirtless and now he could join them he was getting nervous.  
"You don't have to."  
"It's not that, it's just... for so long it was uncomfortable or inappropriate if I went shirtless and... I just need a few minutes, I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologise, take as long as you need my love." Tony stood on his toes to press a kiss on Steve's lips before taking a deep breathe and pulling his own shirt off his chest. He dropped it to the ground and could already feel the blush forming with the way Steve would drag his eyes over his body.  
"You're gorgeous." Steve said, grabbing Tony's face and kissing him again.  
"I second that!" Pepper shouted, Tony couldn't help but laugh into Steve's mouth; pulling back from him and looking at Pepper.  
"Thank you my dear Pepsi." Pepper rolled her eyes at the nickname.  
"Steve's right, you look amazing," She said, "You've been working out."  
"You should know, running late is my cardio." Pepper laughed and Tony couldn't stop smiling.  
"At least you showed restraint, Stevie... my shy, timid boy... where did he go?" Sarah laughed, "You move out, get engaged and you're going wild, making out like that in public." Steve blushed.  
"Shut up mom, we weren't... making out."  
"Close to it."  
"Tony! Shush." Steve hid his face.  
"I see you still get as embarrassed, at least some things never change."  
"Sarah, did Jarvis ever tell you how Tony introduced Steve to his parents? I doubt the boys did." Anna asked.  
"No, how did that happen?" Tony grabbed Steve's hand.  
"Let's go babe, I do not want to relive that moment again."  
"Agreed." they didn't even turn to look back at their family, all four of them laughing loudly and Tony knew it was at them but he just felt so happy that everyone got on, plus the story is pretty hilarious so he couldn't even find it in him to be mad at Jarvis for telling Sarah.  
When they reached their friends, they all slowed down to look at him but nobody made a huge fuss over the scars on his chest; everyone just acted like Tony had been flat chested forever. He couldn't be more thankful for his friends.  
For the first time in years, he finally felt normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters tagged may not be present but they are mentioned


End file.
